


Red n Black

by Blodhgrama



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle Couple, Bi, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cars, Complicated Relationships, Danger, Dark, Drama, Enemies, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Feels, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gangsters, Hate, Hatred, Heartbreak, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Leather, Lesbian Character, Love, Lovers, Magic, Mystery, Original Character(s), POV Bisexual Character, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Red - Freeform, Romance, Rules, Secrets, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Women In Power, against, black - Freeform, female - Freeform, mafia, motocycles, women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodhgrama/pseuds/Blodhgrama
Summary: Nothing is ever easy. Especially when it comes to Love. Tough, extraordinarily and forbidden Love.Motorcycles, leather jackets, strict rules, secrets are the world of Sylvanas Windrunner.Intelligent, sweet, outgoing - that's how people describe Jaina Proudmoore but does misteries really outrun her...When two different (but are they really that different?) worlds collide. All is left to do is fight for what is YOURS or SURRENDER.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Red n Black

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho... So this is completely different, probably you can call it modern AU story with our beloved characters Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore.  
> I will leave ya with small peaks of the story (which will definitely be edited in the future) and the sneak of the first chapter!  
> Ahh... let's see.

* * *

She was quiet for a couple of minutes, all you could hear was light rain tears from time to time hitting the glass. She was standing next to the window, looking down into the gloomy street beneath. You couldn’t see her face, but even if you could, you wouldn’t have been able to tell what she was thinking about, what her flowing thoughts were circling around.

But suddenly the lighter in her hand clicked, it inflamed the reddish light between her fingers, with that revealing the part of her face, like in those silly teenage movies when a person holds his flashlight under his chin and is about to tell you a terrifying story.

“You know…” the slight smirk appeared in her face, but her look was still locked on the object in the street, her voice was especially intriguing, you couldn’t be able to do anything else but just listen to her. “One of the most memorable lessons my father ever thought me, was…” Her eyes snapped back into the grey room. “To never trust anyone… because even salt looks like sugar.”

She leaned forwards, that madman smile never leaving her lips “As long as I can remember these words always circled in my mind until I realized something...” The short and sarcastic chuckle slipped past her lips, “Some people are like shadows. They disappear when it gets dark.”

Now the freezing cold blue eyes were stabbed into the person across her, if looks could kill, the human in front of her would have been dead before he had blinked. “So, are you the shadow or the darkness?” The person’s mouth opened, but it was quickly cut off by her firm, sarcastic tone “Or… maybe you are…, ” she lazily gestured her hands to the sides “the light” the last words brought the mischievous expression on her face. The person in front of her face froze... “Yeah... I didn‘t think that either“ with a sudden hand gesture she drawn out the gun pressing it to his temple.

* * *

“That’s not true, she is not dangerous,” she demands, smashing her fists into the table surface.

“She wears the smell of blood and death like a perfume,” he says bluntly, not even flickering at her act.

“I don’t believe you, she is not like that,” taking a deep breath she replied. 

“The way you see her in the school, she is not like that, this is a mask, a beautiful, shy mask, behind a devil” she could feel how savouring every word he said. “No, I saw her... then she is with me she is not like that,” she could feel the corners of her eyes water a little.

“Why, do you want to believe this?! This is just a dangerous mirage, she is the daughter of Windrunner, she is the next for A Crown!” He raised his voice this time. She shook her head. “You can’t be half Windrunner… it doesn’t work like that, why would she be different?” he asked.

“Because she has me!” she practically screamed this time. He just chuckles.

“Do you really believe this…” she nodded, not even doubting for a second.

“You know, of all, I thought you would understand…” she disappointed said.

* * *

**Sneak of Chapter 1**

( _TEXT -_ dreams, memories, flashbacks, etc.)

* * *

**_*Blank*_ **

_She feels how her legs trail the ground collecting sere leaves in the way following by hard footsteps hitting the muddy ground. Rough hands gripping the sides of her waist sorely dipping the nails through the shirt material into her skin._

**_*Blank*_ **

_Her body hits the hard, dry ground beneath, a second pass and her ears touch an echoing sound of an awful scream. Through her half-opened heavy eyelids in the background, she sees sunlight finding its way through a giant tree branch._

**_*Blank*_ **

_This time, then she feels her senses trying to awaken again, her eyes focus on the figure interrupting the setting. All her vision manages to catch was silver a badge looking like a hawk attached to the person’s chest and a hideous mask fully covering the stranger’s face._

**_*Blank*_ **

_Then she hears this voice, this supposed to be the sweet familiar voice, but the sound that reaches her ears is full of pain and sadness. Gathering all of the strength that was still left in her paralyzed body, she turns her head to the source of the scream. Her bloodshot eyes lay on the grey dressed body. Watching the figure shift from a position closer to her, she imitates the move, stretching a hand towards the figure. Before their fingers could touch, she feels how her body once again surrounds weakness._

**_*Blank*_ **

_And one last time she hears this almost inaudible whisper and from this moment she holds on to this. She holds on to this voice. In one word it said everything that needed to be said, it said something that everyone in her life was terrified to even think about…_

_‘SYLVANAS’ she heard and her lips desired to say all those words back._

**_*Blank*_ **

Sit straight, behave, look perfect, hide your emotions, stay cold-hearted, don’t trust anyone. The list went on and on with every night story, with every tear, with every stumble of weakness. Until only unspoken words, untold dreams and secret wishes were left hidden. Until there was only power.

I wanted to end it all, to escape, to destroy. I was tired of pretending that I was unbreakable, fearless and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... maybe.
> 
> I would love to know if ya would be interested in reading such story. Should start posting chapters and continue writing this... story thing... I guess. Please, share!


End file.
